Nikki, Lindsey
Nikki, Lindsey & Ginny are a trio of ghosts that first appeared in Luigi's Mansion 3. Nikki, Lindsey & Ginny are female magician ghosts that reside in Twisted Suites located in the eleventh floor of the hotel. They are collectively the twelfth boss encountered in the game and Luigi fights them for the twelfth floor's elevator button. Biography While in Twisted Suites, the trio appear after Luigi exits the elevator, to which they taunt him before moving out of the room. They appear on various rooms and continue to scare Luigi around the floor until he makes it to the main stage. Once the trio appear before Luigi, they duck in their hats and spin around him, causing Luigi close his eyes in fear. When he opens his eyes again, he finds himself in what seems to be the trio's dimension and standing now on an octagonal platform. In front of him the trio materialize making a pose to start the battle. The trio duck inside their hats and throw poker cards at Luigi, spinning around and trying to gang up on him. In order to defeat them, Luigi has to do a boost jump just in the exact moment they spin closer to him, knocking them out inside their hats. Luigi then vacuums one of the ghosts out of their hats making them vulnerable, they will try to hide behind Luigi and use their wands to attack. When Luigi manages to suck completely one of the ghosts, the rest of the two girls will get angered and will repeat the same attack pattern but now adding a bomb to the third hat in revenge. Whenever Luigi catches the wrong hat, he will receive damage by the bomb and the ghosts will appear to laugh at him. After succeding in guessing correctly the hat and vacuuming the second ghost, the last remaining member of the trio will appear angered and now add two bombs to the hats of her former teammates. In this final phase however, the screen will momentarily turn black blinding the player to see the hats and only see Luigi being thrown the cards. The hats will also try to move a little far from the platform to prevent getting affected by the boost jump. Luigi has again to wait for the right moment to use the function and knock the hats out. As each ghost is vacuumed, she'll desperately try to claw her way away from the suction, with the last one making an even more desperate move. After Luigi defeats the trio, he will be warped back to the room and receive the twelfth floor's elevator button. At the end of the game, it is revealed that most ghosts in the hotel were brainwashed by King Boo, and thus were unwillling accomplices. Thus, this might also be true for Nikki, Lindsey, and Ginny. However, their eventual fate remains unknown. Gallery Lm3_statues_nikki_lindsey_ginny.png|Statue of the trio together. Luigi's Mansion 3 – Nikki, Lindsey & Ginny Boss Fight (Floor 11 The Twisted Suites) Boss - Nikki, Lindsey, & Ginny - Luigi's Mansion 3 Music Extended Trivia *In the Italian translation, their names are Magia, Amalia & Divina, with "Magia" meaning "magic"; "Amalia" referring to the capacity of bewitching ("ammaliare") someone, skill proper of a magician, and Divina means "divine". *It is rumored that the trio's names, Nikki, Lindsey and Ginny are referencing the initials of Next Level Games, the developer of the game. *Because these three sisters appear in the Twisted Suites, they could be meant as a stealth pun of the band Twisted Sister. Navigation Category:Mario Villains Category:Luigi's Mansion Villains Category:Female Category:Humanoid Category:Paranormal Category:Weaklings Category:Noncorporeal Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Trickster Category:Magic Category:Mischievous Category:Undead Category:Imprisoned Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Protective Category:Partners in Crime